Bloody Mary:The Sword of the Alva:Part 1:AEGIS
by FlamingCross
Summary: A man named Adam lost his brother and parents at 15 to an army called AEGIS. He seeks revenge, but ends up making friends to save the planet


Bloody Mary The Sword of the Alva: Part 1  
  
  
  
Ch.1 GreyTown Tournament  
  
It was a dark and cold night with no sound coming from the small town of GreyTown. Mainly all of the sound is coming from the Greytown Stadium, where most of their tourists come to see this stadium where tournaments are held every month. No one was in the streets except for a tall dark figure who was heading towards the stadium with a dark black cloak and a sword hanging on a sheath in his back. He was walking in a slow rhythmic fashion with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed down as if he has thinking hard. He finally arrived to the stadium and walked in gaining looks from everyone, especially the girls. He walked up to the attendant and asked in a low growl,  
  
Mysterious Man: Where do I sign up for the tournament?  
  
The attendant looked at him and handed him a white ticket and pointed towards a door near the end of the hallway. He walked slowly away as the attendant looked at him suspiciously,  
  
Attendant: Why do all the good looking guys have to be so weird?  
  
He smiled as she said that and opened the door, which creaked a soft tune. He walked through and saw a room with little light and he sensed two men sitting at a table.  
  
The man on the right: Welcome I just need you to tell me your name and what kind of weapon you will use.  
  
Mysterious Man: My name is Adam, and I will use my sword named 'Bloody Mary' to fight with,  
  
Adam said all of this in a low growl and pulled his sword out while the little light in the room gleamed off of the sword.  
  
Man on the Right: Very well, will you kindly walk through the door on your left.  
  
Adam nodded in agreement and turned and slowly walked through the door and saw a magnificent arena surrounded by a fifteen foot steel cage. Adam then saw a few fighters and walked over to them and nodded his presence to them and a man covered in brilliant metallica grey armor with two machine guns for hands.  
  
Man in Armor: Hi my name is Gunther Page.  
  
Adam: Hey mine is Adam Yukustaki.  
  
Then the announcer of the stadium interrupted their conversation.  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the 553 tournament of the existence of the GreyTown Stadium. Now we have eight competitors for your delight and the rules of the tournament are as followed; 1. No killing your opponent, 2. You will win only when your opponent is unconscious or has collided with the electric cage. When I call your names please come forth so the tournament can start. Gunther Page and Conge.  
  
  
  
Gunther walked out and acquired a fighting stance and readied his guns while the Barbarian named Conge walked out. Conge was huge, he was about seven feet and had a red Mohawk and war paint scattered on his body, his only clothing was a blood red cloth. His axe was about five feet long with a large blade that could probably cut through Gunther.  
  
Announcer: Ready, Set, Begin.  
  
Gunther raised his guns and started firing away, but Conge used his large axe and deflected the bullets. Conge ran at him and swung the blade, but Gunther jumped over the swing and landed on the handle and started punching Conge in the face. Conge dropped his axe and grabbed Gunther and squeezed him in a bear hug like maneuver. Gunther couldn't move and was soon thrown to the ground and with such force that Gunther had lost his breath and was gasping for air. Conge the picked up his axe and swung down, but Gunther moved out of the way and started firing, which hit Conge causing him to fall backwards giving Gunther the opportunity to shoulder Conge into the electric cage declaring him the winner as he was shaking his hand in celebration as the crowd was yelling like mad dogs.  
  
Announcer: Great Job there Gunther, and now for the next match, Brutal Force and Sarina Lazia.  
  
The crowd was applauding both of them as they stepped onto the arena floor. Brutal had black armor that shone with the light of the stadium. He was carrying a thin sword that a samurai would use. He had Platinum colored hair and dark cold eyes. Sarina was wearing light green fabrics that supported no defense for her. She was using a staff that probably made her a Sorceress, her black hair shone as she flapped it loosely and stared contently at Brutal with her deep blue eyes. There was a whistle and Brutal attack, but Sarina used a spell that concluded a dome of fire around her. Brutal stood straight up and blasted an energy beam at Sarina, which completely destroyed her dome. Sarina then started to have lightning start to lick across her body as Brutal ran forward and prepared to strike when Sarina blasted a huge wave of lightning at Brutal, but Brutal put his arms in front of himself and the lightning hit him causing the room to be engulfed in light. When the light had simmered down, Brutal was still standing with his arms in front. He slowly put down his arms and laughed an insanely laugh. Brutal then charged at Sarina, who could do nothing as she was struck down by his blow rendering her unconscious and Brutal the winner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Announcer: Just an amazing fight folks just great, well are next contestants will be Craig Juku and Drake Wells.  
  
The two stepped out and turned to face each other. Craig was in a wolf fur vest with a spiked mace for a weapon. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. Drake had a full black vest and black pants. He was carrying twin claws and had red hair and strange blue eyes. The whistle was heard and they both ran towards each other. Both were extremely fast with their weapons and neither were taking the advantage until Drake quickly went behind Craig and started slashing his back when Craig swung his mace and connected with Drakes forehead. Drake slid across the arena and was slow to get up when Craig grabbed him by the head and swung his mace, but Drake, out of instinct, blocked the attack and kneed Craig in the stomach and slammed his face into the ground. Craig could not get up even though he tried but he fainted before he raised his head concluding Drake to be the winner. The audience was going crazy when the announcer began to talk, Announcer: Great just great, I am amazed at the intensity you two showed, now for the final fight of the first round before we take a break is between Adam Yukustaki and Albert Grage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Adam had taken off his cloak and was wearing a blue shirt and blue pants. He had taken out the sword 'Bloody Mary' and had both hands on the handle. His blonde hair was now visible and his light green eyes shown great intensity. Albert was a lean man that was wearing all shades of green. He was using a harpoon that he seemed to have great skill with. His blond hair was wild enough to attract any girl and his brown eyes were very alert. The whistle sounded and Adams sword turned blood red. Albert twirled his harpoon and then quickly went into an attack position. Adam then ran at Albert when their weapons clashed. Adam was pushing his weapon forward when Albert pushed Adam backwards and started doing a multiple of attacks, which Adam blocked easily and started doing his own barrage of attacks. Albert then fell to the ground and blocked Adams latest attempt at attacking and rolled out of the way and got up and threw the harpoon at Adam. Adam then moved out of the way and caught the harpoon in mid air and threw it across the arena. Adam then advanced on Albert and kicked him in the midsection before blasting him with an energy beam and knocking him into the cage declaring Adam the winner.  
  
Announcer: Congratulations to everyone who advanced and who didn't. I hope to see the losers back next month. Now we will take a thirty minute break before we start the semifinals.  
  
Adam then met up with Gunther, who congratulated each other on their victories.  
  
Gunther: Nice match you played Adam, maybe we will meet in the finals.  
  
Adam: Yea maybe we will, but that Brutal guy looks tough especially how he handled that sorceress.  
  
Gunther: Ahh no biggie I think that I can take him. But what I am wondering is how did your sword turn blood red?  
  
Adam: Well you see my sword is different than most swords, mine when it is taken out of its sheath for about thirty seconds turns red and it makes the sword light, stronger, and faster.  
  
Gunther: Whoa, that is just too sweet.  
  
Adam: And you want to know something else, when I was in training at the Temple of Hope I learned how to power up my sword to cut through the toughest steel.  
  
Gunther: You know what I know how to do that too, but with my guns, and its sad that I can't use it or I will kill someone darn.  
  
Adam laughed at this when a siren blew.  
  
Gunther: Oh man we better get back there.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two ran out of the corridor and ran into the room where the other two fighters were. They stopped for a breath of air.  
  
Announcer: Okay folks the semifinals are about to start. Will Gunther Page and Brutal Force please come into the arena?  
  
Gunther walked to one end of the arena while Brutal went to the other. Gunther was ready to fight when the whistle blew and Gunther ran towards Brutal and started punching him, but Brutal was blocking every swing. Brutal then swung his sword that Gunther ducked and Gunther started blasting him with his guns. This caused Brutal to stagger over to one side as he was holding his shoulder while breathing heavily.  
  
Brutal: You will pay!  
  
Brutal ran with incredible speed and he kneed Gunther in the stomach and started punching him in the face.  
  
Gunther Thinking: How is he hurting me, this armor should absorb the hit.  
  
Brutal then picked him up by the throat and started kneeing him in the face.  
  
Brutal: Your not winning now are you boy.  
  
And then Brutal threw him into the electric fence making him the winner.  
  
Announcer: And the winner is Brutal!  
  
The crowd then erupted with applause as Brutal was declared winner.  
  
Gunther: Aww man I lost so badly.  
  
Adam: Hey don't worry too much that guy was strong.  
  
Announcer: All right folks the next match is between Adam Yukustaki and Drake Wells.  
  
Adam walked out and saw Drake clashing his claws together at Adam. Adam then pulled out 'Bloody Mary' and the blade turned blood red again. The whistle sounded and Drake ran at him with incredible speed. Adam just got his sword up in time to block the attack. Drake was using his speed as his advantage, but Adam was lucky for the swords extra power or would have been defeated on the first blow. Adam then got some of his pose back and was concentrating on Drake's movements. He could tell that Drake would move from side to side before he attacked. Adam then jumped up into the air completely throwing off Drakes attack, making Drake stop and look at Adam and Drake jumped up as well. This was what Adam wanted, Adam then blasted an energy beam at Drake who could not dodge it and was hit by the full blast. Drake then hit the ground and was already unconscious.  
  
Announcer: Our winner, Adam!  
  
The crowd was ecstatic, they seem to have chosen their favorite.  
  
Announcer: Now folks, we will be back for the final round in ten minutes.  
  
Adam went into the hallway when Gunther came near him.  
  
Gunther: Hey congratulations I can't believe that you are in the finals. It is too bad that we won't be in the finals battling each other, but at least one of us made it.  
  
Adam: Hey Gunther how are you healthy now and you armor isn't cracked like before?  
  
Gunther: Well the Medic Wing in the stadium healed me up and repaired my armor, this is supposed to be the best medic center in North Continent.  
  
Adam: Wow, that is just amazing, well I better go the match will start soon.  
  
Gunther: Okay cya later and good luck.  
  
Gunther had then gone off to the stands area. Adam then went through the corridor and walked onto the arena floor.  
  
Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the final round is about to start. The match will be between Brutal Force and Adam Yukustaki.  
  
Adam then took out his beloved sword and it turned blood red as Adam then went into an attacking stance. The whistle sounded and they ran at each other and met in the middle at the same time. Their swords connected and a large amount of energy radiated off of them and knocked a few people back. They then went into a faster pace of attacking. Neither took an advantage for at least ten minutes. Adam started making Brutal back up towards the cage, but Brutal started his own barrage of attacks and they ended up in the middle of the arena again. Adam then jumped into the air and managed to hover in the air and he could make out what the announcer was saying,  
  
Announcer: Amazing he's flying folks there are not many people today that have learned that art.  
  
  
  
Adam thought that he was safe for a while to get his breath back, but Brutal started to fly up towards him and Adam was mixed between amazed and scared. Brutal was even with him and then he flew toward Adam. They continued their fight in the air, as Brutal and Adam showed no sign of letting up. Adam then saw an opening when Brutal took a one second break. Adam then flew towards Brutal and kicked him to the ground. Adam then blasted an energy beam at Brutal, but Brutal blasted a beam at the same time and their beams met in mid air. The contact from both beams erupted a huge explosion and causes the people in the crowd to cover their eyes. Adam then went to the ground and readied the energy beam (Bloody Mary is back in her sheath) he saw that Brutal was readying his own energy beam. The both unleash their energy at the same time and the beams connected, but they both had control of their beams and were putting as much energy into the beam.  
  
Announcer: Whoa this is amazing I have never seen a fight like this, my job gets better and better. Adam was using every ounce of his energy to keep his beam strong, but Brutal did not seem to be getting weaker, he was staying the same. Then something happened inside of Adam, like a power he never had, but just for a second gave him so much energy that he unleashed it all. His energy beam became so powerful that Brutal could do nothing, but watch as the beam hit him. He was knocked backwards into the electric cage as the beam was still hitting him. And just like that the energy beam was gone and Brutal fell to the ground, Adam could not believe at what just happened. The crowd had lost it, they were screaming themselves hoarse as Adam raised his sword in victory.  
  
Announcer: Its over Its over I can't believe it we have a winner, Adam Yukustaki is the winner, oh my, this one will go down in the record books folk, I can't believe it.  
  
Gunther then came running up to Adam and picked him up,  
  
Gunther: You won you won I can't believe it, you won.  
  
Announcer: Now the reward of 5000 Bezel goes to Adam Yukustaki!  
  
The announcer handed the bag of money to Adam.  
  
Announcer: Now folks, be sure to some to next months tournament, which will be our 554.  
  
  
  
People were slowly leaving talking about the match. Gunther and Adam went to the bar to celebrate.  
  
Gunther: Man Adam I can't wait till the next tournament you are sure to win again.  
  
Adam: You will have to tell me about it if we ever meet again.  
  
Gunther: What do you mean, well if you are going to go then I am going with you.  
  
Adam: But why do you want to come with me?  
  
Gunther: Easy, because you are my first friend that I ever had and I want to be with my friend.  
  
Adam: Okay, why not, but let's stay the night here at the inn.  
  
The two walked to the inn, but what they didn't see is Brutal up on the hill near the bar, he had about twenty men behind him with the same armor as Gunther.  
  
Brutal: He may have beat me in a rule regulated fight but, lets see how he does in a no holds barred fight. Men, burn this village down, but spare the stadium.  
  
The twenty men started to run down the hill with different types of weapons.  
  
  
  
A.N. Hey here is the first chapter sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger lol. 


End file.
